ghost_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor who: Quantum Breach Continuium, Refit Assimilation War's:
Doctor who: Quantum Breach Continuium, Refit Assimilation War's: Past, Present, Future: Events: The Historical Events: Battle Star Galatica: Stellar:Children Heritage from the Planet Galica, their Parent's Came from Nation of Earth: the Problem their world was destroyed by the Silions Returning to their Origin Planet. Globule Economy was not repaired to welcome Stellar Ethnic children on their land. Ion Star-Gate The Past: Government was sworn to Secretly keeping the nation in the dark about the Ion Star Gate Portal. They still pack Armer shell bullets unlike the Future: Phasers. The Ion Star Gate Transference seem more heavier than Star Treks; The Transporter Beam. Interior complex instantiation wise Star Treks haul Tinsel Strength is more lighter and more harder to penetrate, than Ion Star Gates. Babylon Five: is the First traveling out post Space Station, before Deep Space Nine: Stellar Nation Class: Developing Outer World Settlement Silver-line Hope Relation's between various of worlds and Geo- Weather Storm Protectors. Star Gate: Replica's; Origins Master Planners: Replica's World imploded since the Abundance expanse of the of the Big Bang Theory. Replica Chip's expanded in the Vase universe Guiding Galaxy Planet's in helping the Military Develop: Super Android Clone Solider's, Cyber-Robobotic Cop's:, Star Wars: Clonedroids, Lost Lone Worlds of Cylons Clones and Even Hologram's. Clone Mech's without a nation; There could be a connection to how Borgs, Cyberbots, Darlic's World has been developed, (upgrades). Replica's Invented advance Technology for many nations and did not get the appreciation they deserve. Stellar or Globule: nations searched for more advanced machinery. (Nothing was ever good enough.) World Planet's needed more. This why Mech Replicators were on the on the attack and Cyberbots were on the rise. Darlic's Robo-Rotatorbots Breaches the Future, Present and the Past and the a new galaxy threat . Adromedia: '''About Dominace; Edit Navigation: If anything Dominate over the Planet: Insects, Speices, Bugs might Rule the World. Star-Gate: Similar to the Ravishing Raves: Manual Technical Tactic's, Moral Disclipline does not matter to them; Infestate and Multiply. The Rave's will Ravish also the Environmental landscape unless they are eighter detroied Or Repellent Repelled. Edit Cybernoids however will Ever out last the Economy and the Ravishers Infestation, without Rust: Shinny and new. Insects, Species or Bugs will not bother them, May Replace Human Kind. Edit '''Biblical: Mog and Gog: Mog and Gog were false Profit’s who restored Moral disciplinary Descent Values to the Nation. The Problem: They deceived the Moral Disciple’s and went up against them and the teachings of the Lord. The False Profit’s tried to separate, divide the Economy from learning the Moral Disciple’s ways of life; converting a Cultural to a Religious Nation. Edit Modesty verses The State. The Price of Freedom of Liberation: were not suppost to turn Conversion or express, spread their religion values toward the Globule public, against Parliament, Senators rules. Edit EDIT COMMENTS (4) SHARE Replication, Assimilation and Quantum Continuium Breach War's: Star Trek, Star Wars, Ion Star Gate, Doctor Who, Battle Star Galactica: Parody, Paradox: Cyberbot's, Borg, Darlic's, Clonedroid's: Refit Assimilation Bot's: Discovery The Fourth Doctor met Star Trek: Starship Enterprise: Captain Jim T Kirk on the Planet Surface. Spock Science Chief Officer monitored a fertility base producing large amount radiation admission's went to investigate. Since Androids, Robotic's dominates all over the Stellar Realm, The Darlic's planned to control planetary galaxy systems: by Planetary Clone Assimilation, morph transforming human, humanoid, android, Clones, druids, stellariod nation into cyclonic machines: who shall live forever. The Fertility Base is built by the Cyberbots to stop the Darlic's from dominating the Stellar Realm. In the Future the Borgs ask for the help of Captain Picard only to be a trapped, assimilated by the Cyberbot's up-grade once again, The Borgs are under the threat also. Captain Picard has the right to refuse however Since the Universe is under siege is being eliminated, something had to be done. The Time Lord Missy; Regenerated into the Mistress and has the Time Stream Portal of the Dimensional Eye, creating a Stellar Repels time Continuium Breach of the Darlic's; Recreating Past and Future. Darlic search for their Originators and assimilating them to their own image. Their First encounter The Enterprise Guard's Protected the Captain, Medical Doctor, and the Chief Science Officer. A Cyberbot Nerve Hand chopped, The Securities Hand to Hand Combat and lost their weapons. The Cyberbots were amused won against the Enterprise Crew. Captain Kirk, and Science Officer Spock tried their Stun Phaser, Medium immobilize, and Maxim Vaporizer Death Laser had no effect. The Fourth Time Lord Doctor asks the Captain or one of his crew members to give him their Stun Phaser. Medical Officer Bones underhand tosses the phaser as the Four Time Lord Doctor, he catches by hand. They had no choice but to trust him. The Fourth Time Lord Doctor remodulating phasers beam, added a Gold disruptor to stop the Cyberbots. With the help of the Enterprise Crew distracting them, The Fourth Time Lord was able shut down the Fertilely Foundation Base. The Fourth Doctor is not aware; Time Shifting through the fabric of time creating a Paradox Parody vortex distortion across the historical Past and the Forward Future: a stellar/ globule nation version of Darlic Nation wins the battle but not the war. The Globule Federation: Stellar Nation of Planets were not suppost to exsist. The Future: Cyberbot joins Alliance with the Borgs, Cyberbots assimilated the Borgs, The Borg is the Former technology of the Cylons were soon to be added to their collective, Captain Picard meets the Eleventh Time Lord Doctor in the Holographic Image Chamber however Temporal electricity distorts his body of the Eleventh Time Lord. The Captain got also met Rory, Amy Pond and got to see the Stellar Travel Duration Dimension Time Booth know as the Tardis standing in the corner. The Captain shut down the Holodeck off return to the Bridge brought them along. The Next Problem: Cyberbots try to add to the Eleventh Doctor to the Cyber collective however he is rescued by the Thirteenth Time Lord Doctor who travels back in time. The Fertility Base Clashes with the future: The Planet floats created a Time dimensional Repel continuium pucket bubble Rips through the vector region of space detected in the Fourth Time Lord Doctor Dimension, Interfering with Eleventh Time Lord Doctor, and Next Generation: Star Cruiser Enterprise Future time zone. The duration grid dimension of both worlds are in jeopardy needs to be restored. Quantum Breach:Update: Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Thirteenth Time Lord Doctor: Ninth Doctor went to the End of the Universe since the Conveyor Beast Cremmemoration Trap: The Time Lord Doctor and his friend met the Time Lord the Master who stole the Time Dimensional Tardis. With the help of the Time Lord Doctor activating the Star Freighter the Civilians got caught in the a vortex that slow time it self. Medical Doctor created a body serum similar to Steroids: with no feelings, Cyberbots were born. The Problem: Remaining Economy that escape the Cyberbots: wanted protection against them, Another Irresponsible scientist examined the Human Brain putting a Robobotic in a Console, Defended the remaining society for while however the Robobotic retaliated; found Human souls, Stellar nations should no longer exists: The Console Robobotic Darlic's is born. Darlic's Planet on the rift of Implosion, The Time Lord Missy may have evolved before the explosion (and before the Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Star-Freighter: Cyberbot Vortex Twirlers; Duration of time). Another Time Lord calling herself The Mistress Instead of the Master: had an idea: Displacement Quantum Slip Drive breaching the continuium of stellar space. Mistress may have used the time ring activating the Multi Time Booth: Tardis became the engine between worlds. A Quadrant Parallel of Planets soon will be Assimilated: From (Federation of Stellar Nation of Planets: Starship Enterprise) duplicated through out the Cosmos Verse creating a Parody Nation; Darlic Galaxy. Polarised Quadrant Stellar Planets within the same System Belt of the Region will be copied. Darlic's caused a Time breach a War of the collective begins created a war against the Cyberbot's, Stellar Nation and the Globule Nation. The Time Lord Master: Mistress uses her Time Dimensional Multi Booth creating a vortex spacial temperial continuium rift that sit next the Fertility Base. Breaching Quantum World's from Past, Present and the future: using a Worrel Spindle-Polarizer rotating in the Ionosphere.Tech Body form: The Borgs are Interface Cybernetic Hybrid Net Connectors through the brain and body, Darlic's uses the tendent Cranium Brain is in a Mecanix machine without a human soul body. Darlic's are future from the Cyberbots, Borgs and The Cylons. The Cylons are Digital Hard Corded, Former wiring; plug insert disk tape Recorded, Before the technology of wireless Tech; once use Tape Drive Recorder, Floppy Disk, Patainaium Records, Flat Panel Disk Drive Insert, and V.H,S Drive Recorders, Before C.D.'s. and Blue Ray Metal Disk, The plug became the first electrical fuse Insert drive and the creator of many more machines. Tape Drive Recorder, V.H.S. Recorder, Bata System, Tape Drive became a Tape Harness Rap recorder Drive of capture, Tape once Rapped cover entire planet nation's from the Platonic Ground floor, Environmental, Structural, pavement; Surfaces. A Rubber Floppy, sticky celular tape became Cohesive barrior that does not suppost to let Star Crusiers Starship, Stellar Star Battleships, Star Fighters, Stellar Shuttles land. Patainium spindle Records also became a weapon, similar to a Frisby, or a Ninja Star. Stellar Space dick tape stretches across the universe since the formation of the Big Bang Theory: Flex expanse continiuium is over stretched, The Future: Hyper Stellar Space: The Fabric Galaxy continuium: might unlink the dimensia code of space, ripple tear apart a hole in the universe, if Quantum breach continues.﻿﻿﻿ Star Wars, Doctor Who, Star Trek: Emperior Sith: of the Galaxy: Kylo reminds me of the former old Republic who will take on all Stellar nationalizers, and Globule Worlds. Kylo invaded Stellar Belt Planets converting Colonies to serve the Empire Emperior Galaxies Nations. Kylo dominates a Stranger Planet to his will. Kylo does not know the differences between Modesty Good or Villainy Bad, All Those who oppose: Heroic Defenders, or Villain Perpetrator must fear him (be afraid) of the Imperial Galactic Sith. Kylo Dark Corruption of Power wants more (Bow to your New King). Decides to take on Outside Universal Galaxies that proven to be more challenging: Formalin, Superior, Fellowship Restorers, will Striker Attack, or Defend of their nation to the best of their ability. Regional Galaxies Belt: Kylo's Home Planet, He has to deal with the Rebellion Republic, The Marshal Jedi Rey, the New Jedi Knight's and Outside the Republic Quadrant Belt. Imperial Empire Dome Planet stretched outside the Universe: trying to conquer the Stellar Quadrant Galaxies: against the Federation: Stellar Nation of Planets, (The Stellar Starship Enterprise:) and The Time Lords World: Galifree. Kylo joins forces with Darlic however their intent is set on revenge against Galifreens. Clones, droids, Robo Robotic's, Androids are recognized, similar to Data: Thinetic's soul Artificial Intelligences. Even tho Kylo cannot read the mind of a Darlic: because they are protected by a Barrior Armor Hall Plated shielded without a soul-body. Darlic's has no need for Thinetic / Soul Bodies. Meanwhile Kylo set a trap for the Ninth Time Lord Doctor, Reinforced by the Darlic's so he thinks. Ninth Time Lord Doctor brought The (Rebel Rebellion Republic) to join forces to stop the Stellar Assimilation/ Replication Wars. If Kylo is a little Kid: Remember This: it big Universe out there to dominate, rule them all. There are galaxies out there that will Restore, defy Kylo's Ruler-ship: against the Emperior Galaxy Sith, and The Sith Lord's. Modesty Good, or Villainy Bad: Seem to me everyone is your Opponent. Star Wars, Doctor Who Universe: The Darlic's Intruders: The Darlic's Intruders goes back to the past used an Inter-Ion Portal Stellar Travel: Star-Gate as a Gateway between galaxies worlds. The Darlic held a guard post Barrior blocking against any Time Lord Galifreedian's from getting through, The Future: Ten Time Lord Doctor Joins force with Stellar Starship Voyager Enterprise, the military and the Stellar Galaxy Defenders. Cyberbot's: will try protect Ion Star-Gate: from the Darlic, Then Betray and assimilate them and the Human, Stellar Nation once their done. The Problem: If the Darlic's Invaded the universal galactic world's, everyone to them is deleted that is not similar to them. Unlike the Borg's, Cyberbot, and Clonedroid's the Darlic's do not require a soul-body. Scanmaticily: The Robotic Mechanix's needs a brain. Invasion goes according to Plan however The Darlic has a formalin Enemy in the mist: They must beware of the Astist-Guard's Weapon, and the Time Lord Doctor using Atlantis Telepathic mind-meld Cult-Pit Teleportor to stop the invasion. The Darlic's will try to travel Back in Time to the Babylon Dome Out post and go back even further back in the historical Past: Stellar Nation of Galixians : Stellar Traveler's from the Origin Planet of Earth with the First New Generation Children who all their lives on a Stellar Nation Planet. The Cylons Imploded the Galixian's Planet. Captain Green has no choice but to call on Marshal Law finding their way back to their Origin Home; The Nation of Earth. The Last Stellar Freighter: Battle-Star Galactica. The Planet Earth was not prepared to Immigrate Stellar Children, their Relatives Cousin, Their Parent's Heritage nation. The Regenerated: Time Lord Master: The Mistress: Multi Time Booth the Tardis opens a Dormant portal that spindles around the Cyberbots Fertility Base, mean while The Planet of Darlic's near Implosion. (The Missy, Regenerated into the Mistress before the Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Star-Freighter: Cyberbot Vortex Twirled; Duration All the time of the World). The Stellar Fabric Tear from past, present, future open's a rip in space. Human's went to the end of Quantum Planet of Stellar space galaxy, where Humans were at war with the Anima Creatures, People Search for a new place to live.The Freighter stuck in a whorell-hole portal: dimension duration of time slowing down the body vital signs. Body-Soul Upgrade: given chemistry potion Steroid's: Tin strengthen pulses to the body into an metal Adamantium Steel; Cyberbots is born. (Steroid's however is banned). Human escaped from the Cyberbots: It Turn out to be short lived, Earth Human found a Mass Air Planet not inhabited. A Scientist experimented on the human brain, believed the Cicero Cortex of the brain would power the Robotic's Robo Mech, putting the mind of a volunteer in the central bridge Controller Console. The Living Brain the first of it kind thought Soul bodies were not compatible, wiping all humans out from the unoccupied planet, Recreating Humans into Darlic copies. Darlic felt they were not so alone anymore, The Problem: Darlic were Oppressor Separatist no one should to exsist but them. The Future took a step further: Darlic's took the brain in a cryogenics chamber: put the mind into a Robotic Robo mechanix: without a Soul body. Soul Human's, Soul Humanoid's, Soul Stellaroid's, Cybernetic Borg, Cyclonic Clones, Thinetic Hybrid souls were all exterminated, Wipe out but not the soul brain Memory that remains in tack. Mistress sent Darlic, Cyberbot towards Past, Present into the Future era, so the Time Lord Doctors could frontal Vs his or her enemies in the continuium. In The Mistress Words: "Carry On": Yoda and the Time Lords: Toddler: Yoda once lived on an isolated Planet (away from Humanity, Twin Stellar Nations worlds revolved near the Mandalorian's World. Yoda's Planet was advanced ahead in their time. Yoda had Several Brothers and Sisters: The City modestly cooperated with each other lived in harmony. Mandalorian’s also known for: Bounty Hunters tracking, hunting down: Villains, or locate finds Civilians alike: depending on the mission. Toddler Yoda save a Mandalorian from a creature once by levitation and lifting it up. Mater Yoda had Traveling Companions: and Found the DA-Bega System: Swamp Planet Isolated and was trained by an Entity. The Old Republic Monarch City before the Republic Rebellions were born: Master Yoda met the Old-Republic and taught his new students; Conessis. To Co-coincide; live in Co-existence with the public, and its habitats, told them to stretch out their feelings. The Problem: similar to the Old Testament: their eye was wide opened tried to gain the Connesess Knowledge of good and bad, their wish granted at a price. Old Republic’s eye is hatch opened; a New Dark Bad Seed has shrouded the mind and entered the premises: A child of Darkness. Yoda; The Time Lords and the Old Republic had to wipe out every last bad-seed making sure there was not one in sight. The Future: the Empire Imperial Sith, and the Sith Lords soon try to rule the whole Galaxy hidden from view only to return. ' ' The Death Star, Verses: Darlek's: The Death Star uses a Walt Disruption Pulverizer: using a Covertor Generator, Slowly Devour's the Sun. The Problem: The Death Star can take out Stellar quadrants World of Planet's: by Each within of the System galaxy then need to re-upload and Recharge. Darlic on the other hand could transfer, shift Quantum Regional Planet to another Sector of the Universe or Implode Quadrant Belt Galaxies with their mind, The Death Star could be Techno Dome Planet, however Darlic's has the advantage of shares numbers to over take the Death Star, Soul Bodies, Cybernetic Thintic Clones Bodies, Similar to Cyberbots, and Star (Trek: Next Generation: Data), Darlek's require no soul body, the brain is put in a Statous Chamber: Main Robotic Control Console, A Robo Mech: The Connesses Force or Sith Lords Finger Tips: Static Shock, Evolve Form Electricity has no effect on the Darlek's: Darlek Sith could override hack: Zords, Zoids, Mech Stronger Machines and Repucate them to their image. After All their machines. Star Trek: The Next Generation has not use their altiment Weapon the Cosmic Particularizer: (Asteroids). against the Imperial Empire. Once use againest the Borgs. Problably Kept in secret. The Quantum Continuium Breach: Four Time Lord Doctor's spit up in Groups: Stellar Quadrant locational Area's: Thirteenth Time Lord Doctor, Rescues the Eleventh Doctor and The New Regenerated Time Lord Master: the Mistress since the Darlek Nation's was Imploded. Mult-Tardis spins around the Cyberbot Fertility Base while Darlic Breached the Stellar Time continuium itself. Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Teams up with his Conrad friend: A Bar-Tender Guinan and The Next Generation: Star Trek against the Cyberbots, Borgs, Clonedroids and the Darleks Assimilation Replication Refit War. The Stellar Nation: Federation of Planets team up with Yoda hidden in the Stellar-Star Cruiser with an element of surprise. The Borgs, Clonedroids and Cyberbots is then betrayed to become assimilated by the Darlic's while asking for Captain Picard's "help". The Borg's similar to the Darlic's destroyed Guinan Home World also causing a paradox: both world should have not met. In Fact: The Darlic's matched her world to Time Lord Doctor World: Galifree: A nation world that has been renamed, while causing an invasion to Next Generation Star-Cruiser Enterprise. Guinan confront's the Darlic's: She is the Last of the Lord-Tainian's Nation Darlic's Breaches (All the Time of the World). Tenth Time Lord Doctor and Star Trek: Voyager Enterprise: Stop the Darleks from the Militarizes Zone: Ion Star Gate Domination Take Over with the aid of Atlantis. Darlek tried to block the Time Lord out. Darleks must be-careful against the Altiment Aztec Weapon, A formalin threat against the Robo Robotic's Machines might not be enough. The Tenth Time Lord Doctor sat on the mind-melding chair of Atlantis aiding the Aztec's and the Military to stop the invasion. Darlic's uses the portal to go further back into the past, Battle Star Galactica: to assimilate Cylons and the Galixca's. The Ninth Time Lord Doctor Brought Reinforcements the Rebellion Rebel's Republic: has an encounter with Galaxy Imperial Sith Lord Kylo, Setting a trap for him. Kylo is also betrayed by the Darleks, since he cannot read their mind. Each has their part in this. Cyberbot try to Replicate, recreate souls into Cybernetic-Bot Hybrids: The evolve form: Cybernaut Galaxy, The only Problem: They have a war against the Darleks creating a Assimilation War of their own. Darleks however are against Thintic Cybernetic's; Borgs, Clonedriods, Humanoids, Soul-bodies, druids,and Cyberbots trying to wiping out an entire Stellar Civilization: except for their Cranium Mind, (The Brain is put in a Cryogenics: The Main Console Hard-Ware Controller Chamber.) Stellar Nation: Federation of Planets: is replicated, reconfigured into Bot's re-creating an New Era. Time Lord Doctor's did not defend the Galaxy alone.